percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Order and Chaos: Chapter 11
Chapter 11 The scene was familiar yet somehow Trip knew that she had never experienced it before. Her full family, her mother, herself and finally, her father, who was reported to have died 7 years ago, sitting around the dinner table. But instead of the happy family image that one would usually have, her mother in shock, her father casually drinking coffee and Trip just speechless. Finally her mother spoke. "So were alive all this time or did you die and come back to life with someone godly magic?" "I was alive all this time. I barely survived the drakon attack, my team was killed. And for me, I lost an arm." Mr Wales...or Flinn Miles, flexed his mechanical arm, causing the sound of gears and motors moving to come from it. "But why?..Why did you leave us? Why did were you reported dead?! Do you know, how much me and Patricia have suffered in these 7 years?!" Vanessa Evergreen exclaimed. "I did not purposely ignore you. I was ordered to. The Council decided that my feelings of responsibility towards my family were....undesirable. So they threatened my family and forced me to be a soldier for them." Flinn recounted. "They also moved you to somewhere esle, so I could not find you. So in the end I was forced to follow the council's orders." Trip vaguely remembered when she and her mother had to move suddenly due to a sudden outbreak of fungus in their old house. Now she understood it was not due to fungus rather it was due to the demigod council. "But it seems that the fates had deemed it, I was reunited with my daughter years later and eventually also my beloved." Her father looked at her mother, he took her hand. "My love for you have never faded my dear." Her mother didn't pull away but stared into her husband's eyes. "How do I know that your not lying? How do I know that you are really Flinn Miles?" Her husband returned her gaze. His hand went to his pocket, from it he took out a key. It wasn't a big key, it was as small as his pinky. Her father stood and walked towards the living room. He knocked on the wall once, and part of it gave way. Revealing a hole in the wall. In the wall was a box. It was decorated with gems and was made of what seemed to be silver. It was dusty though, a sign that it had been there for a while. "How did you-" Vanessa started, but she cut herself off when Flinn knelt in front of her. "I told you to put this in a place where it will be safe. What is more safe than behind a wall?" He took the key and fit it into the keyhole of the lock. It fit and the lid flipped open. Flinn put his hand into the box and pull out it's contents. It was a necklace, on it was a ruby pendant. It was not big though, it could probably fit into Trip's closed fist with no problem. "Do you remember this? When we wanted to get married, I had no money to buy a ring. Instead, I gave you this, my mother's pendant. Then later on, I gave you a ring but this pendant had always been our 'wedding ring'. Do you remember my love?" Flinn said. Her mother gasped. "I do remember....Flinn?" Trip's father nodded. "Yes it is me." Vanessa choked, then started sobbing but not out of sadness, but of relief. As if she had finally woken up from her nightmare. "Vanessa Evergreen?" Flinn said. "Yes?" He lifted the pendant. "Would you do me the honour of being my wife again?" Her mother stared at her husband. Then she took the pendant from him and put it around her neck. "I can't...Because I never stopped being your wife." Then she smiled at her husband. A smile formed on Flinn Miles's face. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife, lifting her of the ground. The air was filled with sounds of their laughter. Trip smiled. Finally, her family was reunited again, and her mother was happy. "Trip?" Trip looked up to see her father looking at her. He motioned for her to join their group hug. "Come on." Trip smiled and stood up and ran into their arms, feeling the warmth of both her mother and father. She laughed and cried with her family. Glad she finally remembered what it was like to have her family complete. Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Page [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 12|Next Page--->]] Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 15:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dark Future Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page